1. Field of invention
The invention relates to a spraycoating apparatus with a horizontal run-in system for cylindrical bodies to be spraycoated, such as barrels, bins, drums, buckets and the like with an inlet structure with a timing lever, with spraycoating units, placed in a housing, for air or airless spraycoating or compound air and airless spraycoating of the walls and floors of the bodies, with liquid run-off walls, with draw off, washing-out and cleaning units, with a system with rolling cones for turning the cylindrical bodies about their axes at the time of spraycoating and with a structure having an outlet opening.
2. Earlier systems
In one earlier spraycoating apparatus of this sort for barrels or drums use was made of a sloping inlet runway, on which the barrels were able to roll under the effect of their weight, and, using a lever, the barrels were run one after the other onto a horizontally placed spraycoating support. On the spraycoating support the barrel was so acted upon by rolling bodies that it was turned about its axis. Placed round the spraycoating support coating units were placed, which on turning of the barrel about its axis made certain of complete coating of the barrel on the outer face of the wall and on the floor of the barrel. Using a transport system the barrel was lifted from the spraycoating support and moved into an outlet structure. After a spraycoated barrel had gone out of the apparatus by way of the outlet, the lever at the inlet structure was worked for letting a new barrel be run onto the spraycoating support. The spraycoating support, in the form of a lifting structure, and the spraycoating unit were joined by a housing with a draw-off system and with washing and separating plant for the mist of the spraycoating material.
However such an apparatus is not generally in line with present-day needs with respect (a) to the spraycoating output per hour because, in fact, such an apparatus was limited, dependent on the spraycoating process used, and on the spraycoating material, to 400 barrels each hour in the case of three color coatings and (b) to the time needed for making changes for other sizes of workpieces to be spraycoated, because such changes had to be made by hand by undoing, changing in position, adjustment and fixing of the powered rolling bodies and making use of a complete different lifting support.